


Declaration

by orphan_account



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Arti and I were talking about ace Dani and as an ace I felt compelled to write this, I don't know what this is TBH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A has a first language that Person B doesn’t speak. When A is angry or tired they tend to revert back to their mother tongue. One night they stay up really late watching movies. A is drifting off, and B admits their love for them for the first time. B responds tiredly in their mother tongue before falling asleep. Cue B practically pulling their hair out all night because they have no idea what A just said or how they took their confession or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

Matt yawned and stretched briefly, trying to stay awake. He and Dani had been having an all night movie marathon since like six pm.

It was now around three am and Matt was determined to go twelve straight hours of movies, early morning wakeup call be damned.

Dani however, was not so gung-ho about it, and had been falling asleep for about the past hour or so. He was curled up on the couch, head resting on Matt’s shoulder. Whenever the singer had looked over, he could see that Dani’s eyes were still open, he was still watching, but he looked extremely tired. Matt reached up and tugged a blanket down from the top of the couch to pull it over Dani’s shoulders. The keyboardist mumbled something unintelligible and Matt laughed softly, reaching up to pet Dani’s hair. 

“Tired?” He asked and Dani nodded, snuggling closer to Matt’s side. “Wanna go to bed?”

Dani didn’t reply this time and when Matt looked over, he saw that Dani was now fully asleep against his shoulder, snoring softly. Matt rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

“I love you, you idiot…” he murmured, feeling brave now that Dani was asleep. Matt had been hesitant to actually  _ say _ the “L word” before now, even though they’d been dating for quite a few months now. Not only was this one of the few serious relationships that Matt had been in (so he was already nervous about fucking up), but dating Dani was completely different from the other committed relationships that he’d had. The keyboardist was asexual, which had taken Matt quite some time to get his head around. So the singer had to get used to the fact that he wouldn’t get to have sex with Dani, and sometimes the other man wasn’t okay with  _ any _ affection, be it kissing or even hugs.

So now Matt was doubly worried about fucking something up.

Dani had assured him that he was used to explaining his sexuality to other people, and he certainly  _ had _ been patient with Matt until the singer knew what he was getting into. And Matt could now mostly tell when Dani was okay with affection and what level of affection he was okay with at that moment. 

But Matt was still sure that he’d scare Dani away somehow.

“And I don’t wanna lose you…” Matt murmured, continuing his thoughts aloud. “Because you mean a lot to me and I love you. More than I’ve loved anyone else, and that scares me a little...but I’m okay with being scared if it’s scared of loving you…” Matt stopped dead, freezing in place when Dani mumbled something soft and sleepy. Shit, he’d thought the keyboardist was asleep!

“What was that?” The singer asked hesitantly, not knowing how much of his sappy little speech Dani had heard, if any. Dani repeated what he had said, still sleepy, but a little louder than before.

And whatever it was, it was in Russian…

Matt swore quietly, cursing himself for not taking the keyboardist up on learning Russian when he’d offered.

Now he was really freaking out. What had Dani said? Was it good? Bad? Had he just totally dismissed Matt’s declaration of love? Matt didn’t think so, but maybe Dani hadn’t been feeling lovey today, even though he  _ was _ curled up next to Matt and using him as a pillow.

He’d fucking up.

He just  _ knew _ it.

So, as comfy and cute as Dani looked at the moment, Matt had to shake him awake gently.

“Hmmm?” Dani blinked and reached up to rub his eyes. “Matt? Did I fall asleep? I’m sorry.”

“What did you say just now?”

“Huh?” Dani looked really confused, which, under normal circumstances, would look really cute.

But Matt was way too panicked to properly appreciate the cute right now.

“What did that Russian mean?”

“What Russian? Matt, what are you talking about?”

“I was talking to myself and got really sappy and emotional about you, okay? I said I loved you and you said something, but it was in Russian and I’m really sorry if I freaked you out or something!”

“You seem to be the one freaking out here. What did I say? Do you remember kind of what it sounded like?”

Matt thought for a minute, then said what he’d heard Dani say, butchering it horribly from the amused look on the keyboardist’s face.

“Oh Matt…” And Dani wrapped his arms around Matt, much to the singer’s confusion. 

“What? What did you say?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I said it in English. I guess I was too tired to differentiate.” Dani leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Matt’s temple.

“But what did it meeeeeean?” Matt was well aware that he was whining now, but he was too tired to care, and he wanted to know what Dani had said, damn it!

Dani leaned up to kiss Matt lightly on the mouth, murmuring against his lips.

“Means ‘I love you too’, silly…”

“Oh…” Matt went wide-eyed and felt his face heat up. “Ohhhhh…”

“What, you thought I’d just blow that off? That’s the first time you’ve told me you loved me and meant it seriously.”

“So you did hear all of that?” Matt buried his face in his hands. “Oh god I’m such a sap…”

Dani laughed, nose pressed against Matt’s collarbone.

“S’okay Matt, you don’t have to feel bad. It’s cute.” The keyboardist yawned, obviously still tired.

“How did you say it again?” Matt asked a couple seconds later. “How do you say ‘I love you’ in Russian?”

Dani repeated it, slowly so that Matt could hear it properly. The singer repeated it clumsily and Dani smiled.

“Remind me to teach you how to speak Russian at some point.” Matt said it again, a little less clumsily this time and Dani leaned up to his his forehead.

“Your pronunciation is terrible.”

“Hey!”

“But I love you too.”


End file.
